Talk:Michelle Payne
I think Michelle Payne and the baby died in 1997 (probably at the end of the summer). "It took us three long years to get a break in the Valkyr case. Then, finally, two months ago, a dime-dropper tipped us off that Jack Lupino ..." We do know that Max Payne 1 takes place in the depht of winter 2001. 1997 + 3 long years + a few months = january or february 2001. 1998 + 3 long years + a few months = december 2001. Sure, the story could take place in december 2001 but I think early 2001 suits better for many reasons (no sign of Christmas, the World Trade Center is still there, etc...). Aegirsson 14:40, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm, nice thoughts! Initially, I just made quick arithmetics there: 2001-3=1998, but your arguments are good. Still, however, there are some contradictions in the game about the date: at the very start of the Prologue chapter, if I remember it right, there is the small message displayed: "New Jersey, tree years ago". And this is Max Payne on top of the Aesir skyscraper remembering his past, tree years ago from the finale. So that would make it 1998 again. The Max Payne game was first released in July of 2001, the creators might have set their story in essence in the future - December 2001 and couldn't have known that the WTC would stand no more. But all of these are nice points, I think they should be put in, for example, the timeline section of the Max Payne game to inform readers about ambiguity, I'll do that. Oh, btw, I've just remembered: I read somewhere there is going to be Michelle's graveyard featured in Max Payne 3 or smth like that. If true, we'll be able to see her gravestone, and there will certainly be the date of death on it. Rockstar Games would then have established the precise date. --TheBearPaw 15:33, March 19, 2012 (UTC) : Interesting. Maybe we should stick to 1998 until the release of Max Payne 3, then. Thanks ! . --Aegirsson 16:23, March 19, 2012 (UTC) : Maybe Max will pay a visit to Michelle's grave, or maybe her grave will be featured in this new multiplayer map. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 05:07, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Yep, we'll see. Sure, there is the possibility her tombstone will not have her date of death and only smth like "RIP." --TheBearPaw 11:41, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Michelle is working for the D.A but we don't know if she is just a secretary. She could have a higher rank (e.g. assistant of disctrict attorney). --Aegirsson 09:21, April 26, 2012 (UTC) : Dear member Aegirsson, you would have saved me 2 minutes or so had you followed rule #1 of the Simplified ruleset of the wiki. ;) --TheBearPaw 14:50, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ^^ Right, my bad. My poor English makes me hesitate sometimes. I re-read the script and it is very hard to determine what is her job at the office, exactly (so I followed rule #3) :p.--Aegirsson 15:03, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Was Max Payne framed for the murder of Michelle and Rose, as his nightmares in the first game and final nightmare in the second game suggest? He dreams that he was the killer, that he was in some form responsible for their deaths, and, finally, in the final nightmare of the second game, he chases his reflection only to realize that he's "been framed". Would this imply that Max took the fall for his family's murder and wasn't aware of it? The "Dick Justice" TV series in the second game parodies Max's experiences and the protagonist was framed for the murder of his wife, after all. Thanks. . 20:05, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Korr13 In "Max Payne", in the vision induced by the knockout drink from Mona (the Prologue to Part II, "A Cold Day in Hell"), Michelle pleads "Max, no, please Max. Why? I didn't mean to... I'm sorry! Max!". What did she not mean to do? What is she sorry for? It sounds as if she feared that Max would punish her for something, but for what? In that scene, Max fires at someone, but it is not clear at whom. In the "Valkyr trip" sequence (Prologue of part III), Michelle pleads "Max! No! Max!" and "No! Please, Max, no! I'm sorry! Please don't, Max! No! Please!" Again, what is Michelle sorry for? In the Valkyr trip, Max kills himself, after his other self has apparently killed Michelle. There, the pleading as a whole could be explained as a plea for mercy, when his other self is about to kill her. In this regard, the pleading is imaginary. In the knockout drink trip, I do not see how to explain her apology. Lachnummer (talk) 06:56, September 18, 2012 (UTC)